


Forevermore

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Its two and a half years post war and now nearly two years since Dimitri and Ashe got together. Ashe still finds it hard to believe that he of all people is living in the palace and being courted by the king... But when Dimitri finds him out on the balcony on a cold northern night, half drowning in self doubt... He let's him know how he truly feels.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Iiii started writing modern Dimiclaude. Brain said to me "lol nope" and I accidentallied 1500 words of DimiAshe fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ashe leaned on the balcony railing with a sigh, staring out across the still bustling streets of Fhirdiad. The place was so busy, even on a cold night like tonight… But this was nothing new. The cities in the Kingdom were always like this, especially the capital. Once upon a time down in the Gaspard region… He had to use the constant business to hide his acts of theft. It wasn't something he was proud of by any means… But he was only doing what he had to for he and his siblings to survive. A far cry from now, living in the palace in Fhirdiad, everything he could ever want or need handed to him on a silver platter. It was a bit overwhelming really… In fact, it didn't even feel real. Could someone like him really be-

"Ashe?"

The sound of his name made him jump slightly, snapping him out of his haze of self-doubt as he turned to face the source of that very familiar voice that he loved so much. "Ah… Your Majesty I-" He stopped and cleared his throat, shuffling on his feet as he realized his mistake. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not used to it…" Much to his relief, the king just chuckled and walked over to join him, shaking his head.

"We have been together for nearly two years, Ashe." Dimitri teased as he came to rest his hand on the railing. 

"I-I know. Two very wonderful years! But… I guess it's just…" He trailed off, looking back out across the city. 

"It's just what?" There was no reply, which told Dimitri everything he needed to know. He heaved a sort of sad sigh, looking down at his hands. "I see… This again."

"I'm sorry, Dimitri… I-I didn't mean-" Ashe started in a mild panic, turning toward the king. However, when Dimitri turned toward him and placed his hands on Ashe's shoulder… Ashe got quiet. The somewhat hurt look on Dimitri's made his chest tighten up and he wanted to apologize more, but he forced himself to stay quiet.

"Ashe, my beloved, it wounds me that you seem to think yourself unworthy of being here, being with me, just because of your past and the circumstances of your birth." His voice wavered some as he spoke, almost as if he were trying to to tear up. "What must I do to ease your mind? I want you to feel as happy to be here as your being here makes me…"

"No no no, I'm sorry. I'm very happy to be here. I am. Being here with you over the past two years have been some of the happiest days of my life in fact! But I… Am I allowed to be this happy? I'm nothing special, a commoner turned thief who just happened to wander into the right house one night…"

"Well… I'd argue that if I'm allowed to be king after all the atrocities I committed during the war, then something so small by comparison should not disallow you to be happy." The king gave a sort of sheepish chuckle. He was glad that Ashe didn't seem to have an argument and started to pull him into a hug when a biting northern wind swept by, causing the smaller man shiver. With a small smile, he let go and undid the clasps that held the heavy cloak he wore in place, walking around behind Ashe to drape it across his shoulders.

"Th-thank you…" Ashe mumbled, a content sigh sneaking out as he instantly snuggled into the warmth of it. A thought crossed his mind though that made him glance quickly back at the King, a slightly worried look to his face. "Oh! But won't you get cold, Dimitri?"

"I'll be alright as long as you will let me hold you close." He assured softly, chuckling as he wrapped his arms tightly around a now slightly flustered Ashe and resting his chin atop the shorter man's head. Silence fell between them for a moment as they stared out into the night, content to just be in each other's company until Dimitri spoke up again. "It's funny actually… After everything I did… I often wonder the same as you."

"Hmm?" Ashe looked up ever so slightly, peering up at Dimitri the best he could. "What do you mean?"

"Whether or not I'm allowed to be so happy." He began, his gaze fixed on nothing in particular. "I mean really… Am I worthy of this crown? Of the friends who stuck by me even in my darkest days? Am I truly worthy of you, a partner whose warmth and kindness is truly unmatched… Often I have asked myself these questions and more. Over and over again until I can think of nothing else. Though it's usually about that time that you come in and suddenly it's as if I have not a care in the world!"

Ashe gave a small, almost nervous chuckle, pink dusting his cheeks. "I'm glad to hear it. To know that I can quiet your mind like that…" the rest of the sentence seemed to fade into the aether as a warm, giddy feeling filled his chest. He didn't even notice when one of Dimitri's arms moved away.

"Hey, Ashe. I… Have something I need to ask."

This time, Ashe tilted his head back as much as he could so he could look up at his king, curious by the sudden nervous quality to his tone. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything at all!"

"Well…" Dimitri stopped, taking a deep breath to ground himself before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Ashe's cheek. While his partner was distracted with it, he moved his other arm back out in front of them. In his hand, a clearly custom made ring, simple but stunning. "Forgive me for springing this on you so suddenly but…"

Ashe looked forward and gasped, pulling away from Dimitri so he could turn and look him in the face. "Y-Your Maje- S-sorry! I-I-" He stopped to clear his throat quickly, a blush so deep across his cheek that it almost hid his freckles. "Di-Dimitri?!" His voice cracked some from shock, the look on his face matching. 

Dimitri just gave him a shy, but loving smile, reaching to take one of his partner's small hands into his own as he took a knee. "Apologies. Allow me to do this properly." Another deep breath to soothe his nerves and try to tame the excitement that caused his voice to tremble. "As a king...and as a wretch who claimed countless lives...I will build a Kingdom where the people can live in peace. I wish to change this world in my own way, one small step at a time. But… I know I cannot do this alone. That is why I want to ask you to… To walk beside me as I make this long and arduous journey. I love you and there is no one I would rather have at my side. So I must ask… Ashe, would you do me the great honor of standing with me as my husband, now and forevermore?"

Ashe was in total disbelief, shocked into silence. Here he was, a common born former thief, standing before the Savior King of Fodlan, who just got down on his knee and asked him of all people to marry him. 

"Please, I beg of you… Say something. Your silence is… Distressing." Dimitri pleaded after a few moments. "I-If you do not wish it just say so. I will face the truth and walk away…"

"Nonono please… I just…" He finally let out a small shakey laugh and shook his head, looking back to Dimitri with tears in his eyes. "Sorry, I'm… I'm kind of giddy. This doesn't feel real. To go from a life of stealing on the streets, to marrying a wonderful person like you… I'm struggling to even find the right words to say."

"So… You mean to say that…?" There was a raise in tone towards the end, hopefulness written all over his face.

"Y-yes! Of course, I… I love you too, Dimitri… and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life." In what seemed like a single fluid motion, Dimitri slid the ring on Ashe's hand and sprung up, scooping up his now fiance in a tight hug. Ashe let out a squeak of surprise, but eventually melted happily into the embrace. Except… There was one small problem. "Too tight…"

"Sorry! Sorry…" Dimitri sat him back down and let go, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I got carried away."

"Quite alright." There was a pause between them as yet another rush of winter air tore through. Ashe clung tighter to Dimitri's cloak, trying to block out the wind. 

"Come, let us go inside. I would hate for you to catch a cold…"

"Says the one without a coat!"

Dimitri laughed and held out his hand. "Fair enough. Shall we?" When Ashe took hold, he smiled, bringing the hand to his lips for a small kiss before leading him back inside. Tomorrow, their engagement would be announced and the country would be in a delighted uproar… But for tonight? Tonight they would take the time to enjoy the calm before the storm.


End file.
